Mate
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: Ganondorf, well, ganon, wants a mate.


There were times in his life when he absolutely _HATED_ being a reincarnation of the fabled beast, Ganon. Now was one of those times...

Being a reincarnation, the original soul of Ganon was inside him, talking and, _sometimes,_ controlling him. Lately, Ganon had begun to long for a mate. At first, he ignored it, simply putting him off, because Ganondorf had more important things to attend to than a _mate_. However, Ganon remained persistant, nagging him every second of Ganondorf's life. Annoyed to the point of boiling blood, Ganondorf tried to satisfy his ancestor by just having a few whores now and then, but this only made Ganon inraged. In spite, the beast forced him to do embaressing things: Dancing in the middle of giving orders, laughing and sobbing uncontrolably, and calling himself a pretty princess. Needless to say, Ganondorf quickly gave in.

After that event, Ganondorf had ordered his men to bring him all the captives they had so Ganon could pick one out. The captives were all different ranges of people: Gorons, Zoras, Kokiri, Hylain, Shadows, Twilighters, young, teenaged, old, fat, skinny, nerdy, hot, girls, boys, there was even a young Shiekah (Man or woman, he could not tell). However, despite the diversity, as Ganondorf examined each one of them in a row, Ganon hadn't any taste in any of them. In the end, they were all excecuted. After that, he fled to his throne room and forbid bother.

One day, Dark Link, his right-hand man whom was captain of his army, barged in the elaborate room holding a teenaged boy, who was struggling with all his might (Which wasn't much). "Ganondorf-Taicho! I found an intruder!" He stated.

"I swear I was only curious! I didn't know where I was, and my intentions were not to-" The boy defended himself angrily, not in fear. However, as he saw him, Ganon nearly jumped out of his decendant's body. He yelled and screamed in joy and excitment, even though Ganondorf was the only one who could hear him, and ended with a sweet pur: The boy was _the one._

The boy had soft orange hair that he could smell even at his distance: Sakura Tree flowers! His eyes were slightly larger than average, but they carried defiance, boldness, and yet childish innocence, all covered by black rectangular glasses that were tucked behind long hylain ears. The boy's attair was strange: He wore loose, baby blue pajamas and brown sandals.

In Ganondorf's opinion, the boy wasn't very appealing at _all_. He was scrawney, weak, boney thin, he seemed very lazy, and honestly, his voice was rather girly and whiney. However, Ganon was set on having him, and if he didn't get what he wanted... All hell would break loose...

"**_ENOUGH!_**" Ganondorf yelled, silencing the two arguers (For the boy and Dark Link were arguing about his innocence as Ganon examined him). Before, the boy wanted nothing more than to get away from the hero's darkside, but now he clinged to him in fear. Ganondorf found this strange; normally, people would cowar the second they met his presence... However, this boy hadn't been afraid of him at all untill he'd yelled... This made Ganon crave him even more.

"Put him in the dungeon!" Ganondorf ordered. Ganon growled at him: There was _No way _he would allow his future mate to be put in a dingy cell made for imbeciles! To show his anger, Ganon made Ganondorf stand up from his throne chair and march over to the boy and grabbing his wrist. The boy grunted in distaste for his rough treatment. "Nevermind, I'll take him to my quarters... Why don't you kill a slacking guard or something..." Ganondorf corrected himself. With this, Ganondorf yanked him as he left the room. The boy pulled his hand away and backed away a little bit.

"Stop being so rough! I say, you could be more civil, yes?" The boy grumbled, continuing his walk. Ganondorf blinked in suprise, but then walked beside him, taking the lead.

_Why didn't he start running away? He just kept going with us..._ Ganondorf thought to his ancestor.

_Oooo, I love him already! He's so bold, so brave! He isn't even afraid of someone like YOU!_ Ganon squealed like a yaoi fangirl.

_I'll have to fix that!_ Ganondorf hissed back.

_NO! Don't you EVER hurt my poor defensless mate!_ Ganon roared.

_Fine... So, what do I do, just do him and then you'll leave me alone and I can get rid of him?_ Ganondorf grumbled.

_No, you idiot! A mate lasts forever! Well... He's not our mate yet..._

_What? _Ganondorf asked.

_He has to agree to be a mate... So, that means... You have to be nice so he'll fall in love with you!_

_NO WAY!_ Ganondorf retorted.

_Yes, or you will spend the rest of your life as a ballerina for the Princess Zelda, and you'll have a pretty pink dress and french braided hair!_ Ganon threatened. Ganondorf sighed.

_How do I start? _Ganondorf asked in defeat.

_Ask him about himself!_ Ganon ordered. _His name or something!_

"So, um, what's your name?" Ganondorf asked nervously, hopeing Ganon approved of his tone. He knew if he were too rude, Ganon would be angry and probably make him do something stupid again.

The boy stopped walking and stared up at the King of Evil. He seemed curious or slightly confused, crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side. He kept his mouth shut and stared at the much larger man, examining him with sharp, keen eyes. Based on the way he was acting, Ganondorf could already tell he was a science nerd.

"Artymus Orthane Tulane," He replied. "And you are the notorious Ganondorf..." The boy, Artymus, stated matter-of-factly. Ganondorf glared at him and snorted unhappily, the kid's disrespecting attitude for people who were much more powerful than him. Ganon, of course, approved of this, and he groaned at his future mate's wonderful, exotic name.

"How old are you?" Ganondorf asked, in more of a grumble.

"14, almost 15," Artymus replied, they continued strolling. Ganon purred like a shota fan girl.

"What's your fa-" Ganondorf began his new question.

"What do you want from me?" Artymus snapped. Ganondorf growled.

"Don't interrupt me and don't question me!" Ganondorf yelled. Artymus backed away against the wall and hid inside himself, trying to avoid Ganondorf's sound waves. Ganon forced him to relax and back away as well.

"I'm sorry..." Artymus sqeaked. Ganondorf, forced by Ganon, hugged the boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Ganondorf, also Ganon, apologized. Artymus pulled himself away and stared, confused, at the bigger man. "Ahem... Anyway... I'll save the biography for later... For now, let's continue..." Ganondorf ordered, clearing the air and pulling the younger boy with him with his hand on his back.

The rest of the way there was rather awekward for Artymus, while Ganon and Ganondorf yelled at eachother. Then, they finally arrived. When Ganondorf opened the door, Artymus gasped: He'd never seen a room so elegant in his life!

The bed was extra-extra king sized, emperor-sized if you will, with a large black comforter placed over it with matching black fluffy pillows. Beside the bed was a dark wood nightstand, and placed on it was a golden alarm clock, a vase with a black rose inside, and a couple of candy mints. The walls were painted black with the japanese character for "Power" painted in red placed around them, as well as a couple of paintings of Ganondorf. The floor was a black carpet as soft as silk, it looked as if it was a bed in itself! There were grand red french doors leading to a grand balcany over-looking the nighttime of the desert, the sandy wind causing the curtains to flap.

"What?" Ganondorf asked the astonished boy. "I know it isn't that fancy as you're used to, but once I take over Hy-"

"Are you kidding, I'm used to sleeping in the cellar at Telma's bar! This place is amazing!" Artymus shouted, excited. Then, his mood changed to embarressment, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to sound stupid..." He blushed.

_Make him happy again!_ Ganon demanded.

"Not at all," Ganondorf replied, Artymus smiled slightly in responce, Ganon would've had a nosebleed if he could. "Well, sit down, so we can talk or whatever..." Ganondorf instructed. The words came out awekwardly, for Ganondorf really hadn't ever practiced his social skills, well, nice social skills...

"O... Kaaay..." Artymus replied nervously, sitting himself on the bed. "So, why didn't you just send me to the dungeon?" Artymus asked.

"None of your business," Ganondorf hissed.

"Well, if it involves me, it _is _my business..." Artymus replied.

"Fine, I'll tell you. My ancestor is wishing for a mate, and he has taken a liking to you..." He replied, detached.


End file.
